JUNHONG's holyday
by DAELOves B.A.P
Summary: apa yang akan dilakukan junhong di masa liburan sekolah?-DAELO here-


annyeong...newbie here...

hana imnida.

.

.

.

DAELOves B.A.P present

happy reading...please review ne... gomawo/bow

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok pemuda manis sedang mengayun-ayunkan kaki nya dipinggir ranjang, raut muka nya menunjukkan ia sedang badmood untuk sekedar membersihkan badan.

"Engg... " tubuh itu menggeliat lalu tertidur lagi.

"Apa yg harus aku lakukakan hari ini? Bang hyung ada janji dgn manajer kang untuk mendiskusikan konsep L.O.E di jepang

nanti, ahh" pemuda manis itu mendengus kesal. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Jongup hyung dan himchan hyung mau ke dufan, hhhhh mereka jahat tidak mengajak ku, Youngjae hyung... baiklah aku

bermain dgn nya saja hari ini"

sosok bernama Junhong itu bangun dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya,

"Dukk " sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk skateboard terjatuh karena tersenggol lengannya yg panjang itu. "Daehyun hyung..."

DEGG

"Aigoo kenapa aku jd berdebar begini? Ckkk, "

.

.

.

FBlack on

"Junhongie... lihat aku bawa apa?" Daehyun berlari menghampiri Junhong yg sedang duduk sendirian di sofa,

"A... apa hyung?"

_'Ah biasa lah Junhong, tdk usah gugup begitu. Hah, bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Lihatlah dia melingkarkan tangannya di_

_leherku dan tanpa berdosa menunjukkan senyum manis nya kepadaku. Aisshhh jinjja.'_

"hyung bisakah kau berhenti memelukku seperti itu? A... aku"

belum sempat Junhong meneruskan kata-katanya, daehyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Buahahahahahahahaha"

_'aisshhh apa yg lucu daehyun bodoh! Sejak pembuatan MV power ... kejadian di saat daehyun hyung menarik tengkuk dan_

_mencoba mencium ku, ahh aku tau dgn pasti dia hanya bercanda tapi...'_

"Ya! Kenapa melamun eoh? "

Pukk

Daehyun memukul kening Junhong,

"Aww, appo tau!" "Dasar hyung terjahat di seluruh dunia! Kenapa menggoda ku di siang bolong seperti ini? Aisshhh, jinjja!"

_ups apa aku kelepasan ngomong?_ Segera saja aku tutupi mulutku dgn tanganku,

"Mwo? Menggodamu? " Daehyun mengelus surai blonde Junhong dgn lembut.

"Aniyo junhongie... hyung cuman mau pamit kepadamu. Hari ini hyung mau pulang ke busan"

Daehyun menghentikan tangannya dan mulai merogoh saku jaket nya, ia tersenyum simpul sedangkan Junhong sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan rasa kecewa nya karena sebentar lagi hyung berkulit tan itu akan segera meninggalkannya.

"Ta dah... lihatlah apa yg hyung bawa untukmu..." daehyun mengayun-ayunkan gantungan kunci berbentuk skateboard di depan wajah junhong. Junhong melirik sekilas.

"Hyung, aku tidak tertarik!"

daehyun mendengus pelan, diraihnya tangan junhong, dibuka nya jemari Junhong ,lalu ia meletakkan gantungan skateboard itu di atas jemari Junhong dan menutupnya.

"Ku harap ini bisa menggantikan hyung di sampingmu, Junhongie..."

Glekk

_Apa dia bilang?_

Junhong hendak menatap Daehyun namun sosok itu segera bangkit dan berlari keluar, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke

Junhong yg masih terpaku.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi... dongsaeng ku yg paling manis... bye"

"dasar! Selalu saja seenaknya!

Flashback off

.

.

.

Junhong selesai berbenah diri. Sudah 1 minggu Sejak Daehyun pulang ke busan untuk menengok ibunya yg sakit.

Ia berputar mengelilingi dorm untuk menemukan Youngjae.

"Youngjae hyung... Youngjae hyung... dimana kau?"

Cklekk

Di kamarnya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ah, apa mungkin ada di ruang keluarga?"

nihil, "aku telpon sajalah"

Pip pip pip

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jinjja yo... aku... sendiri an di rumah? Ah, benar -benar hari libur yg menyebalkan!"

Junhong mengerang frustrasi.

"Youngjae sedang keluar mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliahnya yg menumpuk junhongie... "

terdengar suara dari arah dapur,

_apa aku berhalusinasi?_

setelah beberapa menit muncul seorang namja tampan bersurai coklat dengan membawa segelas susu putih dan sepotong cheesecake.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa " Junhong berteriak histeris. "Bagaimana hyung bisa ada di sini?"

"ya! Kenapa menatap horor seperti itu ke arahku, hah?!"

"kau pikir aku hantu?"

Daehyun berjalan melintasi Junhong yg sedang berkutat dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Waeyo Junhong? Apa kau tidak rindu dengan ku hah?"

_aku harus bagaimana, kenapa dia harus kembali di saat seperti ini?_

_._

_OH My god,_

DEGG

_._

_._

_Oh My god_

DEGG

.

.

Junhong mengelus dada nya yang bergendang ria,

"Junhongie... ku dengar hari ini bang hyung dan manajer kang keluar ya"

"ne, hyung" Junhong masih dalam posisinya berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya , sedangkan Daehyun mulai menggigit sedikit cheesecake nya.

"Lalu... dimana Himchan hyung dan Jongup Hmmmm?" Daehyun lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Dufan hyung, mereka jahat sekali tidak mengajakku " Junhong meremas ujung t-shirt putih yg ia kenakan.

"Nnngg " Daehyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, ia menjilat bibirnya seperti biasa.

Junhong berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan saliva nya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Junhong, mata Junhong mulai mengerjap -erjap,

"Itu berarti... hanya ada kau dan..."

BRAKK

terdengar suara pintu yg tertutup dengan sangat kencang.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Daehyun menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memakan makanan favorit nya itu.

Junhong terus berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia terus menerus membayangkan apa yg akan ia lakukan bersama Daehyun hari ini, mulai dari main petak umpet, main batu, gunting, kertas, dan saat melihat daehyun menjilat bibirnya pikirannya melayang jauh saat Daehyun berusaha mencium nya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Itu berarti hanya ada kau dan..."

Mata Junhong terbelalak, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari ke kamar lalu menguncinya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

.

.

.

CKLEKK

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

LMAO

gkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgk

please R&R... ^^


End file.
